Mi Asesina ExNovia: La nueva reina
by Mara Ha1
Summary: Después de la muerte de May, su hija Vida se adentra en un mundo donde podría convertirse en al nueva reina de los asesinos y continuar su legado. Secuela de Mi Asesina. No es plagio, mi antiguo perfil es Bloody Mary Fire es sólo un traspaso.


**MH: Primero debo decir que esta es la secuela de Mi Asesina Ex-Novia, La historia es mia pero aqui fue subida por Yuuki Ackerman y posteriormente en mi ex cuenta Bloody Mary Fire así que no hay error alguno en cuanto autorías y eso :) Si no han leido la precuela por favor háganlo para que entiendan varias partes ¿Ok? Y por que soy muy buena gente le pongo el link si desean leer n_n Mi Asesina Ex-Novia: s/7963222/1/Mi_asesina_Exnovia**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bajo el río de la condesa<em>**

Corriendo bajo una gran tormenta, la sangre se lavaba poco a poco y caía al suelo formando un espeso río

Lloraba sin parar avergonzada de sus actos, no solía jamás arrepentirse de lo que hacía pero esta vez ocurrió la excepción.

¿Qué paso? Todos se preguntaran

La sed de venganza se hizo presente en una hermosísima joven de 17 años, de sedosos cabellos esmeraldas y despampanantes ojos zafiro que aún seguían llenos de lágrimas.

Todo había empezado en la tarde de ese mismo día después de regresar de la escuela, todo aburrido, como siempre veía el día, iba a verse con sus amigas, a tratar de no dormirse en clases, llevarse sorpresas gratas y otras al contrario totalmente desagradables.

Apunto de ingresar en la universidad su vida era un total relajo y mucho había cambiado, de sus muchos amigos varios se habían mudado, ahora era vista de manera especial y no sabía porque, sus profesores favoritos habían sido despedidos de la noche a la mañana y habían sido sustituidos por gente totalmente contrarios a sus antecesores.

Pero la escuela también servía para evitar a su casi madrastra Arkadia Wells, una mujer fría y aterradora pero de una gran belleza. De melena larga negra y ojos de un tono azul agua brillante, la hacían exótica en esos parajes.

Siempre disfrutaba saber que era el vivo retrato de su madre asesina, claro que ese lado no lo conocía.

Ella sabía que su padre no deseaba casarse de nuevo porque a nadie más que su difunta madre podía amar, pero una nueva ley aprobada en casi todos los países exigía que los empresarios de cuantiosas fortunas estuvieran estrictamente casados con personas de su nivel económico. Si, una ley completamente estúpida que repudiaban totalmente pero desde el gobierno de cada continente se convirtió en monopolio ya no se podía hacer nada y protestar era castigado con una tortuosa muerte.

Parecía un escenario post apocalíptico que había afectado todo el mundo los países habían desaparecido ahora solo eran conocidos como enormes republicas según cada ex continente, las guerras en cualquier momento estaban por desatarse pero hacían el mayor esmero por mantener la calma y que los ciudadanos del mundo llevaran una vida lo más normal posible.

Pero nada lo era…

Todos desaparecían…

Nadie sabía la magnitud de lo que ocurría…

Pero a nadie le importaba al menos por ahora…

Arkadia fue una de las pioneras del nuevo régimen autoritario y así reunió la impresionante fortuna que sirvió como llave para poder estar con el codiciado Drew de LaRousse, desde pequeña lo amó con locura, ella tenía una enfermiza obsesión con él y de sus manos corrió que eso algún día sucediera y así fue…

Aquella mujer a su futura hijastra odiaba con el alma, quería ser la única mujer en la vida de su hombre pero jamás lo demostraba, era fría pero nada tonta y ponerse contra aquella bella muchacha sería un error fatal pero cuando esta última escucho su plan su vida estaba por terminar

―Planeo terminar con todo esto, cuando sea la Señora De LaRousse usaré mis encantos para convencer a mi marido de que deje a la niña esa con sus abuelos y nos deje en paz― dijo la mujer pelinegra hablando aparentemente con su propio reflejo cuando realmente se trataba de una inmensa pantalla y sostenía una video llamada con otra representante del sexo femenino muy parecida a ella solo que la que estaba tras el espejo era castaña rojiza quien poseía unos expresivos ojos violeta eléctrico

― ¡Ja! ¡Imposible!― se burló su cómplice mientras soltaba una carcajada muy fuerte― El hombre adora a su hija mucho más que a ti además es idéntica a su antigua novia, claro exceptuando sus cabellos.

―! A esa mujer no la menciones! ¡Estoy harta de esa maldita! ― Explotó Arkadia aventando la botella de perfume caro que tenía en la mano la cual se hizo añicos de inmediato ― Todo aquí gira a su alrededor ¡¿Qué no entienden que esa está muerta? ¡¿Qué ya fue devorada y que solo quedan sus cenizas? ¡Parece que estuviera aquí fregando mi vida, burlándose de mí! ¡Esa perra fue totalmente perfecta! Era increíblemente bella incluso más que yo y eso es decir mucho, creo que nadie podrá llegar a superar su hermosura y eso…me enferma, si no fuera porque ya es un saco de huesos yo misma la hubiese matado

Su compañera se rió por segunda ocasión y esta vez con más fuerza en su voz

― ¿Qué eres estúpida o qué? ¿Qué no sabes quien fue ella? ¡Pudo matarte sin ningún esfuerzo! Tú eres lo peor, pero ella era lo que le seguía y por mucho― gritó la mujer ojivioleta seriamente

― ¿Y? Como ya había dicho antes, ella a no existe pronto hare que la mocosa esa tampoco exista, esperare a nuestras "vacaciones familiares" en el lago y la ahogare, hare que parezca un accidente y así podre consolar a mi prometido y pronto tendremos nuestros propios hijos y seremos muy felices …

Pero fue interrumpida en medio de sus pensamientos

―Arkadia ¿Qué Significa esto?― interrumpió la preciosa joven de ojos zafiro quien se veía furiosa y algo asustada

La elegante y fina mujer volteó esbozando un gesto molesto

―Jovencita entrometida ¿Qué tu madre no te enseño a no espiar conversaciones ajenas?― habló mientras maquillaba sus ojos con una sombra dorada

― ¿Cómo quieres que no me entrometa? ¡Quieres matarme! Pero sé que mi padre no va a dejar que lo hagas― respondió amenazante

―Él no va a enterarse corazón eso te lo prometo…

Dicho esto, de su hermoso vestido de tono marfil saco una metralleta AK-47 y comenzó a disparar a la joven quien con una velocidad sobrehumana los esquivó.

"¿Cómo es que puedo hacer esto" era lo que Vida siempre se preguntaba

Una de las balas pateó con grata fuerza y la dirigió al espejo que en pedazos quedó y dejo sin testigos la escena

Ahora esta saco una escopeta y hacia arriba disparo para que los bellos candelabros cayeran y terminaran el trabajo

Nuevamente la muchacha lo evito y detrás de una pared se colocó para no ser alcanzada por los cristales que a la pieza componían

Armas y armas aquella loca fémina sacaba cada vez más desesperada estaba por matar a ese insecto que su vida arruinaba.

Una clase de visión en la mente de la peliverde apareció y le dijo que hacer….

A su enemiga de los brazos tomó y la golpeó contra un muro, luego puso su peso detrás de ella y la estrello contra el candelabro roto. El cuerpo de la dama fría como el hielo por miles de vidrios fue invadido, muchos agujeros se hicieron a la viste sangre de ellos broto sin parar, su cabeza agarró y la tronó rompiéndole el cuello y finalmente decapitándola, tan furiosa estaba que unos cristales enormes tomo su cuerpo desgarró, la abrió totalmente llenándose del líquido carmesí.

Arkadia había sido increíblemente mutilada por una insensata y millonaria heredera quien solo temblaba sin parar.

¿Qué pensaría la gente? ¿Cómo se los explicaría? O más importante ¿Qué diría su padre?

Si la descubrían la detendrían y a muerte la condenarían

Así que deicidio tomar todo lo que sus manos podrían cargar y de la enorme mansión por una puerta secreta huyendo salió

Aquí volvemos al principio, viendo como Vida De LaRousse escapa de lo que podría ser su fin al asesinar a una de las personas más poderosas del mundo en estos conflictivos tiempos.

La lluvia la había dejado limpia, el rio había surgido del asfalto que su tono cambió por completo, corriendo continuo hasta perderse en la espesura de un bosque cercano, a lo lejos divisó lo que podía sacarla del país y llevarla a empezar de nuevo, pero ella no sabía lo que le esperaba.


End file.
